


Update

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: i'm basically just making this for people who are subscribed and message me to make sure i'm alive. to summarize: yes i'm okay and i'm working on a project now
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Update

hello everyone

i'm mainly making this to update that i'm writing a rather big project right now and i appreciate all the kind words of concern to see how i'm doing. i fall into a lot of emotional slumps or my life gets so busy i don't have the time to just sit and write or i want my brain to turn off for a while. 

like i said, i'm writing right now and its a large project! its been a while since i've written anything big so its kind of exciting. it's going pretty well so hopefully i plan for it to see this website by the end of february. 

thank you all for the support and reads. i only hope to continue to see you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is kaihunnies, always answers back within a week.


End file.
